Korè
Korè is a continent in the world of Amalgamaria. Officially a monarchy, the land is actually ruled by the many Corporations and Trade groups established in Koré. The leaders of the nine largest Corporation, along with the king of Koré, or “Kaiser”, are the De facto rulers of the land. They are known as “The Ten Traders”. It's undeniably the most technologically and Magically advanced continent in Amalgamaria. Geography A large island, at the center of Amalgamaria. Huge mountain in the center of the island called Merxes, which can be viewed from other continents if the weather conditions are right. Mainly forested, everything north of Merxes is covered in snow. Towards the east, there is an area partially in the forest and partially on the mountain that always rains due to a magical experiment gone awry. There are ports all around the island, and there is a huge trade city on top of the mountain. The Corporations of Korè All Corporation Listed here are available all across Amalgamaria, but they are based in Koré. Dracos Trading "A purely trading corporation, they also double as a PMC, providing security for those with enough coin. based in Koré, they are tied with Tiburon Trading as the biggest worldwide trading group." They are led by Alexei Gramov, an ex-Relorian Elite guard. He is Human. Halamshiro: Higher Magiks Corp "Dedicated to the study, research, experimentation, and exploitation of Magic, and the creation of Magic spells, Halamshiro is the leader of Magical advancement in the world." They are headed by Takata Shiro, the next in the Shiro family line. He is an Elf. Annicchiarico Group for Arcane Advancement See: Annicchiarico Group for Arcane Advancement "Dedicated to the acquisition, study, experimentation, exploitation, and manufacturing of Magical Arcane Artifacts. They are DIRECT competitors of Halamshiro. Halamshiro claims to be the leader of magical advancement in the world, but the people over at AGAA can’t hear them over ALL THEIR AWARDS, TWICE AS MANY AS HALAMSHIRO, SUCK IT TAKATA YOU ELF CUNT!" =*The feelings expressed by our Founder and CEO do not directly represent the sentiments of the AGAA = They are led by Sir Tanis the Unkillable PhD. GearCross: Guns & Arms "The greatest manufacturers of weapons in Koré, there are no finer gunsmiths in the world. Always advancing and pushing the boundaries of boom, GearCross is always making bigger and badder weapons." Their current CEO is Gavin Yundas, a half-elf. Their chief Gunsmith is Albert Cross VI, a Dwarf. ThunderStone: Mining & Metal "The largest mining force assembled, our advancements in mining and refining have allowed them to amass a large stockpile in resources. We are proud to be the largest suppliers of Metals in Amalgamaria!" Headed by Johan Fire-Forge, (obviously) a Dwarf. Voltaire Airships "The creator of the Airship. They are have the largest selection of customizable airships for private and commercial use. Options range from weapons, luxury, and performance modifications." Created and headed by Nikola Voltaire. A human working on his newest project… the Aeroplane. Core: Golems & Robotics Bringing innovations and supplying the rest of the Corporations with their Manufacture Bots, allowing for production at assembly line speeds. They also design new age automated golems, called “Robots”, for a variety of purposes. The CEO is a gnome named Tinnker Tockman. Tiburon Trading The Other trading company, and rivals to Dracos, Tiburon dabble in shipbuilding and are heralded as having some of the fastest ships outside of Astoria. Captained by Cpt. Ryder Crest, an ex-Astorian Navy captain. Advancement of Ideas (A.I.) Rising to prominence as a think tank for the world's greatest minds, A.I. grew enormously. Now, it lies as a shadow of its former self. Too big to fail, A.I. survives by stealing plans and corporate espionage. It then offers cheaper version of those goods, made cheaply, at discounted prices. At the helm of this sinking ship is Grobias Gruk, a savvy Orc business… man? Orc? Nah, businessman. Palladium Palladium is an enchanted metal only found in the Mountain City, Merxes, on Kore. In addition to being very light, Palladium has two states: Magik'd and dry. In it's Magik'd state, it resembles glass with a strong prismatic sheen and glow. It can be used as a fuel source and to power spells and arcane devices. due to its metallic nature it can also be forged into powerful weapons . Dry palladium still retains a slight prismatic quality, but with no glow. It can still be forged and it can absorb and be infused with magik easily. All weapons forged with Palladium are strikingly beautiful, resembling glass, and all naturally have a +1 enhancement bonus. Also, they can be enchanted more easily, allowing a -5 DC to enchant them. What must be remembered is that Palladium is extremely rare, and can only be acquired in Kore by either the Corporations at an exorbitant cost, or from the Kaiser himself (the main supplier of all Palladium to the world). Palladium can be used in place of a material spell component when Magik'd. Weapons fashioned from Palladium have a natural ability to bypass hardness when sundering weapons or attacking objects, ignoring hardness less than 20. Unfortunately, Palladium is currently impossible to obtain on Reloria. Category:Locations Category:Continents